pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Berry Fields
Berry Fields are locations for where to plant and farm berry trees. Tending to these trees vary from generation to generation. In Generation III Throughout various parts of the Hoenn region, there exist patches of darker soil which can be used to plant your berries. When you first encounter these patches, some of them will have already yielded berries, while others are just empty patches. After you exit Petalburg Woods, heading towards Rustboro City, north of the exit is the Flower Shop where you obtain the Wailmer Pail, which is needed in the game if you wish to grow more berries. Leaving the berries alone, while still watering them, will cause your berry plant to flourish, yielding more and more berries, up to a maximum pre-determined by the berry type. Throughout your travels in the Hoenn region, you will encounter berries such as Oran, Pecha, and Cheri, which have already been pre-grown by the game. These are some of the quicker growing berries, and there are some that grow even faster, while some grow extremely slow. These times are pre-set by the system, and will not change from each playthrough. Viewing a berry's information will list how long it takes to grow the berry plant. However it is of note that should your internal battery run dry, these berries will not grow past their initial appearance. If you attempt to plant a berry after picking them, your berries will not grow, and appear to be just a lump in the soil; essentially wasting what could be a very precious berry. If you do have a dry battery, the berries that are set by the game itself will stay in the same state throughout the entire game should you choose not to pick them. If you are in the Kanto region, berries are seldom and hard to come by. There are no places to plant these berries, but they can be found in slight abundance in the Berry Forest, which is located on Three Island. In Generation IV In Generation V The only place to farm berries in Generation V is in the Dream World. All these take is water and time, you can gain more fields based on what you do in the Dream World and you can water the fields of others. Berries can be used for Décor in the Dream World or they can be sold at Route 5 for various amounts. In Generation VI In Route 7 of Generation VI there is a farmer and his daughter who give you the use of their berry farms. There are various berry trees spread out across the Kalos Region, they drop one berry a day and you can collect them and then farm them from there. Berry farming is more like how it was back in Generation III but with additional mulches and even berry mutations! Also weeds will sometimes spread on these fields, hindering berry growth and needing to be pulled, and sometimes a bug pokémon will pop out and attack you! Mulch For more information on Mulch, see here Mutations *Growing an Oran Berry tree next to a Pecha Berry tree can result in a Qualot Berry growing on one of those. *Growing an Iapapa Berry tree next to a Mago Berry tree can result in a Pomeg Berry growing on one of those. *Growing an Aspear Berry tree next to a Leppa Berry tree can result in a Hondew Berry growing on one of those. Berry Tree Locations